Castle Britannia
Description Castle Britannia lies at the north end of Britain, south of Serpent's Spine. The castle is surrounded by a moat, and heavily guarded. Castle Britannia is not only where Lord British, king of all of Britannia, lives, but also the political heart of the country. Here, the Great Council meets to debate the problems of the land and find solutions. In fact, it is here where virtually all important decisions of the realm are made. Also, once a week, Lord British gives public audiences where everyone can bring his or her matters before the king, as long as he or she waits in the line. The two main sights inside the castle are the great hall, where big events like feasts are held; and the throne room, where Lord British holds audiences. Castle Britannia is also the symbol of Infinity: the combination of the Eight Virtues and three Principles molded together. History The castle was built after the great cataclysm following Ultima III. Initially, it was outside of the urban region, in the wilderness. By the time of Ultima V, the Britannies had grown around the castle, and the castle had temporarily lost its purpose in the wake of Lord British's absence and Blackthorn's dictatorship. After this, in Ultima VI and VII, the castle was returned to its intended function. It was also enlarged, housing the children of the members of the Great Council. In Ultima Underworld II, the castle was the place of action. Cut off from the world by the Blackrock Dome of the Guardian, it was only after the Avatar had completed numerous adventures that the castle was freed -- right before it was overrun with soldiers from Atarka. In Ultima VII/2, Lord British told the Avatar of a crack in the foundation of the castle, although it is not known if it truly threatened the castle's stability. Lore Inhabitants Ultima IV Ultima V * Alistair :a bard. * Chuckles :court jester. * Desiree :kitchen girl. * Drudgeworth :prisoner. * Margaret: upper kitchen chef. * Max Engel: Sells weapons/armour at the North Star Armoury. * Stephen :lower kitchen chef. * Saduj :an agent of the Oppression. * Stillwelt :a guard. * Treanna :stable girl. Ultima VI * Chuckles :court jester. * Geoffrey :captain of the guard. * Lord British :the king. * Maldric :kitchen chef. * Nystul :royal magician. * Sherry the Mouse :a mouse. And below in the sewers. * Daros :sewer worker. * Phoenix(NPC) :thief. Ultima VII * Benny :chief butler. * Boots :cook. * Charles :servant. * Chuckles :court jester. * Geoffrey :captain of the guard. * Kristy :child. * Lord British :the king. * Miranda :member of the Great Council. * Max :child of Miranda. * Nanna :child maid. * Nell :room maid. * Nicholas :child. * Nystul :royal magician. * Sherry the Mouse :a mouse. * Weston :innocent prisoner. Ultima Underworld II * Charles :head butler. * Dupre :Companion of the Avatar. * Feridwyn :Paws poorhouse director. * Geoffrey :captain of the guard. * Iolo :Companion of the Avatar. * Julia :Companion of the Avatar. * Lady Tory :noblewoman. * Lord British :the king. * Miranda :member of the Great Council. * Nanna :child maid. * Nell :servant. * Nelson :scholar. * Nystul :royal magician. * Patterson :mayor of Britain. * Syria :leader of the Library of Scars. And below in the sewers. * Dripper :goblin. * Fissif :thief. * Rogwump :goblin. * Unnamed Goblin :goblin. Trivia * It is a running gag that in no two Ultimas does the interior of the castle looks the same. * Lord British declares in Ultima VII, he would never go even close to the children's room. Quoting: "Kings and dirty diapers don't mix." * The castle has its own well. * In Ultima V, it was possible to repeatedly access the treasure vault without using more than one Skull Key. If you found a bed on the same level as the vault and slept for an hour, you could return to the vault and find the door still unlocked--but full treasure chests will have reappeared! * The Magic Carpet could be found here in Ultima V. * In Ultima IV, there was an entrance to Dungeon Hythloth at the back of the castle. The Castle in Ascension The castle was still mostly the same in Ascension, but seemed far smaller, and so lifeless, with many of its inhabitants gone. Category:Location in Britannia